Albus Severus? Are you kidding me?
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A existência de Ambrose Lily Potter em nada mudou as mortes que ocorreram durante a guerra. Acontece que, enquanto Harry foi convencido da inocência de Snape por suas memórias, Amber permaneceu com a mesma opinião que sempre teve desse homem. O que pode acontecer quando ela souber que Harry planeja dar a seu segundo filho o nome de "Severus"?


Depois da guerra, Amber teve que aguentar muitas "loucuras" vindas de seu irmão. Entre elas, a sensação de gratidão que ele pareceu ter criado pelo homem pelo qual odiou durante sete anos de estadia em Hogwarts. Tentou explicar a ela, contando uma história de que Snape esteve o protegendo durante todo aquele tempo e que amava a Lily, sua mãe. Sim, isso ela já sabia, Marlene mesmo quem lhe contara, mas protegendo? Amber duvidava muito.

Todos ficaram descrentes com a revelação, mas decidiram que não falariam nada, já que o menino que sobreviveu tinha sido tachado de mentiroso muitas vezes e, em todas essas vezes, ele falava a verdade. Ficando tudo assim, Harry quis colocar um quadro em homenagem à Snape na sala da diretoria, que seria ocupada agora por McGonagall.

Parecia que Amber era a única que não tinha mudado a sua opinião em relação ao homem que destruiu a vida de sua família. Pode ter demorado, mas todos começaram a tratar a Snape como se fosse um herói. Mesmo os Weasley mais resistentes tiveram que aceitar a opinião de Harry com o passar do tempo.

Ela aguentou tudo isso calada, abstendo-se a comentar sua indignação somente com seu marido. Mas todo leonino é assim: aguenta por um tempo para depois explodir e trazer tudo à tona. E isso foi o que aconteceu.

Estava no final de Fevereiro de 2006. Sua filha, Marlene, tinha 3 anos e seu sobrinho, James, tinha completado 2 não havia muito tempo. Apesar de ser tão pequeno, Ginny descobriu estar grávida de novo. Amber estivera viajando por toda a semana e só pôde ler as cartas no sábado, ao chegar em casa. Harry lhe dava a notícia, dizendo que a Srª Weasley reuniria a família naquele mesmo dia.

Estava exausta e planejava faltar àquela reunião. Pegou mais uma carta, vinda de Rony, que fez o seu sangue gelar.

— Oliver, eu vou dar uma passada em The Burrow! — gritou por cima do ombro — Ginny está grávida. Eu quero dar os parabéns a ela!

— Está bem! Eu e Lessa vamos jogar um pouco no quintal. Tudo bem para você?

— Claro! Mas não se esqueça que ela ainda tem 3 anos. Que você aprendeu a voar nessa idade não quer dizer que ela também vá.

— Harry não subiu em uma com 1 ano?

Amber deu um olhar que não admitia reclamações, despediu-se com um beijo rápido e foi para a lareira. Viajar pela Rede de Flu seria mais rápido.

Ao chegar na casa, percebeu que era mais um dos jantares de família, marcado às pressas para que seu irmão e cunhada dessem a notícia para a família. Provavelmente apenas ela, Rony, Hermione e os senhores Weasley sabiam com antecedência. Mas quando chegou ao lado de fora, a notícia já tinha sido dada e as mulheres conversavam animadas em um canto.

— Amber!

Ela virou-se para trás a tempo de ser abraçada por Hermione, que vinha de dentro da casa, e foi a primeira a vê-la.

— Como está? Pensei que você estaria cansada demais para vir! — disse Hermione, assim que afastaram-se do abraço.

— Eu precisava vir — disse Amber, sorrindo um pouco forçadamente — Onde está meu sobrinho?

— Ah! Está brincando com Victoire e Teddy. Onde está Lessa?

— Em casa com Oliver. De qualquer forma, eu não vou ficar por muito tempo. Como você disse: eu estou muito cansada. Só vim para parabenizar a Ginny.

— Está conversando com Angelina. Venha!

Hermione puxou-a pela mão antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, na direção onde Amber já tinha visto que a cunhada estava.

— Ginny! — exclamou Amber, aproximando-se para poder abraçá-la — Parabéns! Praticamente acabei de receber a carta.

— Eu fico feliz que tenha podido vir — Ginny parecia incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Sabe onde está Harry? Eu queria falar com ele — perguntou a outra ruiva.

— Por que não me disse antes? — intrometeu-se Hermione — Harry estava na cozinha com Rony.

— Homens — disse Angelina, revirando os olhos.

— Eu já volto! — despediu-se Amber, voltando para dentro da casa.

A casa não tinha mudado muita coisa depois da guerra, apenas alguns andares que foram acrescentados, mas a matriarca da família preferia que todos se reunissem do lado de fora mesmo, em vez de na cozinha. Principalmente por causa dos netos já existentes (ela considerava a Teddy e Lessa como seus também) e os que viriam futuramente, para manter a casa de pé.

— Amb... — exclamou Rony, ao vê-la.

— Rony, poderia nos deixar a sós? — interrompeu Amber.

Ele piscou confuso, trocou um olhar com Harry e saiu da cozinha, pegando mais alguns doces no caminho. Ela fechou a porta assim que ele passou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Harry, nervoso.

— Eu não sei, Harry! Me diga você — disse Amber, ironicamente, apoiando suas costas na bancada — Já planejou qual vai ser o nome do seu filho?

Então Harry entendeu o motivo do nervosismo da irmã.

— Albus — respondeu, depois de hesitar — Severus.

— Claro! Albus para homenagear a Dumbledore, embora entre os quatro nomes que ele tem, esse é o segundo mais aceitável — disse Amber.

— Olha, eu sei que você teve as suas desavenças com Dumbledore e que não concorda com os métodos dele, mas... Ele me ajudou. Talvez não como deveria ter sido, mas me ajudou.

— Eu sei, Harry. Eu já o perdoei há muito tempo. Quando uma pessoa luta tanto pelo lado da luz, acho que pode cometer alguns erros. O mais prejudicado em toda essa história foi você, tendo que morar com os Dursley. E se você o perdoou... Eu tenho que aceitar.

O modo como ela falava casualmente dava um péssimo pressentimento a Harry. Ginny, Hermione, a Srª Weasley... Todas sempre falavam calmamente até conseguir uma brecha para convencê-lo de fazer outra coisa que não fosse o que ele estava pensando.

— E... Severus? — continuou Amber, fazendo-o engolir em seco — Não sabia que você tinha passado de homenagear heróis para homenagear covardes.

— Você acabou de dizer que tinha que aceitar as minhas decisões — interrompeu Harry, elevando a voz.

— Não quando as suas decisões afetam a outras pessoas! O meu sobrinho está sendo mal desejado? Porque eu não entendo o motivo para lhe dar o nome do cara que queria pegar a nossa mãe e infernizou a sua vida por sete anos, caso você tenha se esquecido disso.

— Não! Eu não me esqueci!

— Pois parece.

— Não importa o quanto nos odiávamos, ele esteve todo esse tempo por trás de tudo junto de Dumbledore. Ele corria o risco de ser morto, estando dos dois lados, bancando de agente duplo.

— E é exatamente isso que mais me irrita nessa história toda! Porque se você tivesse morrido, ele continuaria sendo o braço direito de Voldemort e eu duvido muito que ele iria fazer um atentado contra ele deliberadamente. Mas você venceu, é claro! Então agora ele tem um quadro em Hogwarts, é um "herói" de guerra e tudo por causa daquelas memórias. Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Harry James Potter: eu não esqueci! Essa coisa de agente duplo não apaga tudo o que ele fez, tanto para nós quanto para nossos pais. Ele não é um herói! É um covarde tentando salvar a própria pele. E eu poderia ficar a tarde inteira citando tudo o que ele fez desde o seu primeiro ano até o final, mas não vou perder o meu tempo dando atenção desnecessária a um cara que já está morto.

Amber olhou para a porta. Ela não se abriu, mas percebeu que o lado de fora estava silencioso. Ela não pôs nenhum feitiço para silenciar a cozinha, de qualquer forma.

— Sabe uma pessoa que realmente merece essa homenagem? — recomeçou, virando-se de volta para ele — Hagrid! Ele te salvou daquela casa caindo aos pedaços e esteve todos esses anos do seu lado. Sabe a guerra? Ele criou uma festa de "Apoiemos a Potter". Pois é! Esse sim dá para confiar, esse sim nunca sequer pensou na possibilidade de ir para o lado de Voldemort... E não foi ele quem destruiu a nossa família!

Ela desgrudou da bancada e dirigiu-se para a porta, deixando-a entreaberta.

— Mas caso esteja pensando mesmo em homenagear traidores, Mundungus poderia ser o nome do seu próximo filho — sugeriu, por fim, antes de sair da cozinha.

Ninguém se atreveu a entrar na casa e ela não saiu dela. Andou em linha reta até a lareira e voltou para a sua casa, da mesma forma pela qual entrou.

 _Bryan Rubeus Potter nasceu._

 _Não é como se o nome fosse melhor que o outro, mas é melhor que ter o nome do Snape no meio._

 _Obrigado por fazer o Harry ter um pouco mais de juízo nessa vida._

 _Rony._


End file.
